


gay.....

by virginsidekick



Category: Avengers, Marvel MCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginsidekick/pseuds/virginsidekick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dont read this sam is beta'ing it for me</p>
            </blockquote>





	gay.....

She's tiny.

That's the first thing Tony thinks, and she's not, really. She's apparently only a few inches shorter than he is. Average weight, maybe even a little on the skinny side.

Black, curly hair surrounds her face, which doesn't look much like Tony's, but he's told she has his brown eyes. Her mother had hazel ones. The girl's olive skin mirrors his, along with the tiny work scars littering her fingers and palms and arms and knees.

The bruise on her face is almost faded, and her eyelid is still a little swollen. There's a nasty scar going across her forehead from where they'd taken out the stitches that morning.

She was in the hospital for two reasons.

The first and initial reason was because she'd gotten drunk. So drunk, that she'd fallen off a three story building and gotten alcohol poisoning all in the same night.

The second reason- the reason she'd ended up in the SHEILD hospital- was because she hadn't fallen to the pavement. She'd landed just over it, her body slamming into the air like a surface just four feet above the actual ground. There were witnesses- that's how people had known.

Less than a second later, though, a brick she'd knocked off the rooftop when she'd fallen hit her in the head and knocked her out.

SHIELD had done blood tests after they couldn't ID her, and everyone figured she was underage. Her mom had been confirmed long dead. She was sixteen, and had grown up in a privileged orphanage run by nuns and owned by some millionaire. She'd graduated High School- public school- at fifteen, and had been attending college with a shit load more degrees than she could take on.

And her dad was Tony Stark.

Tony didn't believe it at first. ("C'mon guys, April Fools was three months ago!") but then they'd handed him the file and asked him if he recognized the woman in the picture that was the mother.

He remembered two things about her: he'd bought her too many drinks than she'd needed, and that he woke up with a cold bed the next morning. It had always been the other way around.

And now, sixteen years later, Tony had a daughter.

//

"Rebecca!"

Long arms enveloped her, warm, inviting. The boy who'd invited her, Allen or Avery, hugging her. didn't remember- he was some twenty something who'd invited her to a sketchy party that was willing to serve minors. She'd met him in her Advanced math class, all nerdy and enthusiastic. He'd walked into class and announced, yeah! Quadratic equations! , and she hadn't been sold, per-se, but she was into him. So she'd said yes.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" he asked playfully, a smirk on his face. His receding hairline made him look older than he was, or at least older than Rebecca guessed he was. _Aren't you a little old to be flirting with me?_ She kept the stray thought to herself.

"That's funny," she said, taking a sip of her beer. The abandoned warehouse was full of under and upperclassmen alike, and even a few kids who looked like high schoolers. _You should be a high schooler_ , she reminded herself.

"You're gifted," Sister May had told her. "You have to move on."

She wasn't technically attending University. She was the youngest they'd ever seen, and had decided to put her on a sort of test-run semester, to see how she did. Despite the fact she was drinking in all of her free time, she had straight a's in every class, and all of her teachers kept calling her 'prodigy'.

"You look beautiful," Allen-or-Avery said. The music- some obnoxious dubstep mix- was blaring in her ears, and it was making her feel like the air around her was alive. Pulsating. She hadn't realized he was almost hanging over her. He really was skinny, all limbs and no muscle. He looked like one, long noodle.

Before she could thank him for the compliment, he asked her if she wanted to go do some shots, and naturally "hell yeah," had been her reply. Despite the fact that shots had her gone before she came and she really didn't want to sleep with this guy, she went. Because drinking, partying, surrounding herself with happily buzzed people was her element.

Six shots and half a small margarita later, she was leaning over him like a horny fourteen-year-old. He smelled like axe and mountain dew and alcohol, and was wearing a tshirt with a bad print of the superhero, Thor, on it. He was grinning and holding up his hammer. His muscles were out of proportion with his head.

"You're into the Avengers?" she asked. She remembered being twelve when the alien that had been rifling through their house had dropped dead on the floor, along with the other four creatures lurking outside the orphanage. Iron Man owed her a lot, she guessed, for surfing through that wormhole. She would have owed Sister Katherine, though, if she'd gotten any closer to the thing with the knife she'd been holding.

"Of course! Who wouldn't be interested in superheroes?" Alex, she'd discovered his name was, exclaimed, his drunk voice slurring around the edges. _People who have lives_ , Rebecca thought, but then felt like a hypocrite. She was obsessed with Game of Thrones, so it wasn't like he was the freaky one.

"I have to pee," she said, lightly pushing him off of her to go seek out the bathroom that she bet the building didn't even have. She didn't look behind to see if he was still standing there, and she silently hoped some other girl, maybe with a Captain America t-shirt, would sweep him away in her absence.

She pushed through groups of drunken neanderthals before finding a stairwell next to an old couch. Three people were sitting on it, passing around a cutting board that they were snorting lines of cocaine off of. They didn't seem to notice or care that she made her way onto the concrete stairs.

Down seemed like a dim option; she could hear people making out down there, and she wasn't too excited to see that. Up, however, seemed like her best bet, so she stumbled to the concrete stairs.

It was a short climb- only one more story,  but when she opened the door, she realized she was on the roof. The flat plane and gravel gave it away, and, fascinated, she walked out into the open.

From the outside of the building, the commotion inside was hardly audible. She figured that's why they hadn't gotten run out by the police yet.

The building was on the outskirts of campus- it used to be a library, until they'd transported that into the main buildings. Rebecca walked toward the edge of the building, and looked down; there were a few cars. Cheap, clearly belonged to students. She kicked a brick off the edge and watched it shatter against the pavement.

As she turned away, though, she stepped on her shoelace.

A few things happened in what felt like the same moment.

Rebecca fell off the edge, knocking another brick from the pile as she went. Her mind moved a thousand miles an hour, her heart was pounding. It felt like slow motion, but she was falling, in seconds she would land head first onto the sidewalk.

She stopped. Slammed against something, something she couldn't feel. She heard someone gasp beside her, but the last thing she saw was a flash of red, a loud smack, and everything disappeared.

//

**Tony**

He was happier than he'd ever been.

That's what he was thinking when he woke up. The sun was shining through the all-window walls of the bedroom, giving him a perfect view of Steve's muscular, freckled back. Steve slept in on Saturdays, because Tony wouldn't let him do anything else. He always looked best like this, Tony thought, half asleep with his hair tousled in the early morning hours.

"Mornin', sleepyhead," Steve murmured, without even opening his eyes.

"How did you know I woke up?" Tony asked, lying his arm against the small of Steve's back.

"I just know," he replied, opening a blue eye and smiling.

"You always know." Tony laid his chin against Steve's shoulder.

"Do you want pancakes for breakfast?" Steve asked. He was moving; his legs, his arms, slowly, one by one. He did this when he was trying to wake himself up. Tony wondered if it was because he was trying to make sure he could still feel everything.

"I dont even know why you keep asking me that," Tony said, with a fond roll of the eyes. "You make pancakes _every Saturday_."

"Yeah," Steve responded, "But maybe you want something else this Saturday." Tony grinned. That was his Steve; always trying to please.

"Let's go get breakfast started before Clint breaks into our floor, and jumps on our bed, demanding food. Like last time," Tony said cheerily, sliding slowly off of Steve's back and over his tired body, adjusting his sweatpants over his hips.

"Hey, fuck you!" said the vents.

...

"You wont fuckin' believe who came into the hospital ward yesterday at HQ," Clint said, mouth full of pancake. Natasha, red hair messy from sleep, slammed his jaws together.

"Don't speak with food in your mouth," she said tiredly.

"In Soviet Russia, food eat you," Tony said from across the table.

"Oh come on, that wasn't even your best one," Natasha shot back, but with a small smile on her pink lips.

It had been a long time since they'd moved into the Tower. Tony had turned it into the Avengers tower, a floor for each of them- like an oversized penthouse, with Clint on the top, Tony right underneath, Steve under Tony, Natasha under Steve, Thor under Natasha, and Bruce right on the bottom. After Pepper had moved out, which had happened two years ago, and Steve moved in, which had happened just after. They'd had nothing to do with his floor after he'd moved in with Tony, so they'd just turned it into the Family Kitchen. They'd offered it to Bucky, who's floor was one of the underground ones, but he "honestly didn't feel like having to rearrange his furniture again " (with a glare at Natasha, who was surprisingly All About interior decoration).

"What was at HQ?" Steve asked, swallowing his breakfast. He was contently bumping his knee against Tony's, paying adamant attention to the rest of the group. Even Bruce was interested, which never happened that early in the morning. Bruce rarely even showed up for breakfast. " _Hulk need sleep_ ," he would groan when Tony went to wake him up.

"Some teenager came in with alcohol poisoning. She got knocked out by a brick!" Clint said enthusiastically, chewing with his mouth open again. Natasha sighed and rolled her eyes.

"That's not why she was at HQ, obviously," she explained. "She was drunk, and fell off a roof, and before the brick hit her, she just stopped in midair. Some college kids saw her floating there for at least two seconds before she fell down, and we also have security camera footage of it." Despite the fact Natasha had gotten to tell the story, Clint was practically vibrating in his seat.

"And has she explained any of this?" asked Jane, who was sitting next to Thor on another side of the table. Thor was hardly paying any attention, and was mostly interested in his stack of pancakes as tall as two basketballs.

"No- as far as we know, she's still asleep from the wound to her head. They can't do any tests on her inner body without consent, so if she doesn't wake up within the hour they're doing blood tests to see who she is and who her parents are."  Natasha said, looking at her phone as though she was reciting a text.

"Wait, so do they think she made herself stop falling, or someone did it for her?" Bruce asked, unearthing himself from staring at his food.

"Sounds like something my dear brother would do," said Thor, mouth full of food.

"You think Loki would save a random college girl from falling to her death?" Tony asked, skeptically.

Before it could escalate anymore, Steve said, "Are we supposed to go in today?" He said it almost eagerly, as though he was _excited_ to go into work on a Saturday.

Natasha shook her head. "Ever since the last guy- you know, electro-whoever? There hasn't been much activity at SHIELD. You aren't needed there anymore unless it's an emergency, you all know that- but if you want to come in, I'm sure Phil would be glad to see you."

Steve smiled, but even so, he seemed a little put out. Work was his _thing_. Not in the way Tony worked; he needed a break. But SHIELD stimulated him, kept his brain working fast, and Tony knew he missed being called in every day.

Before the conversation could continue, Natasha's phone chimed, and she pressed the green answer button and putting the phone in the middle of the table so everyone could hear.

"Natasha?" Coulson asked, and then didn't wait for her to answer. "The girl didn't wake up, so we ordered for a blood test. She's sixteen, her name's Rebecca, and-"

" _Sixteen_?" Steve said, raising his eyebrows. "That's way too young for her to be falling off of buildings drunk."

Coulson paused. "Do you have me on speaker?"

"You should really be expecting this by now, Clint-"

"Natasha, these things are _SHIELD confidential_ -"

"Phil," Natasha interrupted, "what else was it about the girl you were going to say?"

Coulson paused. "Is Stark there?"

"Present," Tony said, placing his coffee mug against the table. "What does this have to do with me?"

Coulson paused again. "We're going to be needing you at SHIELD today. It's important."

Tony groaned, thinking of how shitty it was he had to go into work on a fucking _Saturday_ , but that's as far as the ideas went as to why he'd have to go in.

...

And so there he was, staring at her.

Tiny.

Fragile.

She was lying flat on her back on a hospital bed, gown covering her, chest rising and falling steadily.

_This may not be the right time_ , her SHIELD issued nurse had asked, quietly, _But do you give consent for an X-Ray?_

Tony had nodded, once, and looked at Steve, who was just as nervous-looking as Tony felt.

And then, _Nothing's wrong with her internally besides a few bruises onto the pavement from the fall. It was minor. Four feet at most. She's expected to wake up within the hour. Weather you want to be there when she does is your choice._

__

SHIELD nurses were brutal.

He'd been in and out of the room, like a bee, and every time she'd been asleep. It was extremely frustrating. What was he going to say to her when she woke up if he was the one in there? "Hi, I'm your dad, Iron Man? You fell off a building, and everyone thinks you have super powers!"

No, he couldn't be the one.

He shoved himself out of his chair, finally ripping his gaze away from her, and headed for the door.

"Where am I?" said a small voice behind him just before he opened the door. Creaky, wavering, fading out toward the end.

He looked- glanced, over his shoulder. She was slightly awake, rubbing her eyes.

"The doctor will be in to see you in a moment."

He shut the door behind him and was halfway down the hall before Steve could even ask him anything.

**  
  
  
  
**


End file.
